Cracks
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One-shot; Light Shounen-ai, Athrun x Kira] Underneath the waning moonlight, they share their grief for someone that was dear to them... [Character Death and (Overused) Kira Angst]


**Cracks**

**A/N:** Some nice angst for you all…Kira angst that is already really overused but oh well…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED

* * *

The rough tide washed ashore, the water, an ashen grey with a monotone smell, was bitter and salty. The moon, frilled with an unusual pink, filled the sky with a somber mist as the stars cowered tonight underneath the dusky veil. Unrelenting was the wind as it whipped around the young adolescent but that didn't stop him from pushing onwards, looking for his friend. 

_"Where are you Kira…?"_

The piercing green eyes scanned the sandy strip of land that was deprived of any plant growth. The tart air choked and scratched against his throat but he ignored it; there were more important matters at hand. Pulling back a few strands of his dark azure hair, he got a good glimpse of a shadow; a shadow that swayed with the waves, colliding against it with full force.

The sand muffled his descent towards the other and he got a good view of his back, garbed in black…Black, always black now…

At the side of the beach, between earth and water, did Kira sat, ignoring the fact that his clothes were drenched with sea water and he stared out at the open sea. The moon basked his pale face with a dimmed glow, and Athrun could see the deep lines on his face. The unfathomable luster that was once in those amethyst gems were now gone, replaced with a rippling darkness, and he could only cringe with slight remorse, unable to do anything.

Standing beside him now, Athrun joined Kira in his silence. Athrun made no move to talk but he felt reassured just by standing next to him. By being here, he knew that Kira was safe and for another loss to occur would only pierce and skewer his heart. He does trust Kira to not make a folly mistake but his logic sometimes did more pain to himself than others...

The waves crashed against Kira's body, "Why her Athrun?"

A thin line appeared on Athrun's face, and he didn't answer Kira. Perhaps it was just the cursed hand of Fate and Destiny, the fickle mind of God that wanted to make them suffer. Still, he himself wondered over that question, tossing it around in his mind, forthe past sleepless week as well, _"Why Lacus?"_

Athrun glanced down at his companion, and all sound was suddenly muted. Kira's form was tense and he had his hands clutched tightly on the wet material of his pants. His knuckles were turning white from the force and blue from the cold and yet, he still ignored the biting pain. Perhaps he could only imagine the ache Lacus felt and the pain he felt now was incomparable to hers, or maybe he couldn't feel physical pain anymore for the emotional throbbing was tearing him to bits.

His eyes wavered against the dark horizon, and slowly he brought them down, looking at the white tide near his feet. "…another broken promise…" The pungent mirth from his tone made Athrun shudder and he narrowed his eyes at the shadowed face. "...I couldn't protect her like I promised I would…just…like the others…!"

The image of a raped Lacus, shot on her back three times, came into view and Athrun had to swallow down the bile and tears. He shook his head as he calmly knelt down behind the distraught male and embraced him gently. Athrun could feel the guilt that coursed through Kira's blood and his heart went out to him.

Athrun could feel Kira slacken slightly in his hold but that didn't stop his frame from shaking. He could hear the many sobs and indescribable cries against his chest and his heart twisted painfully. Oddly enough, Athrun felt no moisture against his skin and slowly, he peered down at the other's face.

Sobs of anger, of grief, pulsated and his face was contorted into to a painful grimace. There were no tears that teased its way down his face, no wetness, no moisture. Kira seemed determined not to shed anymore of his iridescent droplets…too many tears had already fell.

"…why, why, why, why…?"

Surprising Athrun, Kira cried out loudly, his hurt echoing out around the beach and across the sea. Kira got up abruptly, snatching himself out of the former Aegis' pilot's grip, and ran into the waves.

Athrun's arms fell to his side, "Oh Kira…"

He got up gradually as he watched his broken friend kick the shallow tide with self-disgust and fury. Athrun walked out towards him, the ocean spraying his clothes wet as well. "Kira, stop, please."

And as if the words had a certain effect on the coordinator, he stopped and turned around to face Athrun fully. Although Athrun could only see his silhouette made by the moon above, he could see the amethyst eyes again, this time dusted with infinite particles of water that threatened to drop.

He dashed forwards and embraced Athrun tightly with no more howls of pain. The pain was still there and was steadily throbbing against his mind and spirit but Kira forced himself to stop from lamenting out loud. He knew how much it pained Athrun to hear him and his inner demons, and he doesn't want to hurt Athrun.

Pushing away gently, Kira tried for a watery smile but instead it fell and slid down his face like a cascading waterfall. He turned around once again and headed back towards his empty home. The wind picked up his last whisper and his voice glided towards the lone coordinator, "…I'm sorry Athrun…"

Athrun, contorted by grief, watched as Kira melted away into the shadows of the beach, the faint outlines of his body disappearing against the darkness.

_…translucent cracks adorned, scratched on to your soul. Cracks that are too fine to mend, spidery and destructive as more build. The bare-naked eye, caught onto the small fragments that fall from your broken spirit, looks on at the thin pattern…pallid and fragile…_

Athrun fell down onto the sand and sea and cried his tears for Kira.

* * *

**End**

**Rambling: **So…what do you think…? And yes, I DO have a bad tendency to go all poetic and over-descriptive, lol. It's in my nature but the description gives you a good feeling of the mood, no?

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit

**Edit: **Found some time to edit minor mistakes (June 23 2005)


End file.
